A Postman
by Uozumi Han
Summary: Yang biru itu pasti untuknya. Dia tidak peduli dengan berlembar-lembar surat yang lainnya./B.A.P DaeLo/Boys-Love/Oneshoot/RnR?


_Yang biru itu pasti untuknya. Dia tidak peduli dengan berlembar-lembar surat yang lainnya._

**_A Postman_**

**(Uozumi Han ****_Present_****)**

**.**

**DaeLo Fanfiction (oneshoot)**

**.**

**Boys Love**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : Fluff**

**.**

**.**

Zelo buru-buru memakai sandalnya, memutar kenop pintu, dan berlari ke depan halaman rumahnya yang luas. Sebuah sepeda motor baru saja berlalu dan Zelo mendengus. Dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pagar kayunya yang rendah sembari berkacak pinggang. Meniup poni coklatnya dan beralih pada kotak surat berwarna merah di dekat pagar.

"Tukang pos itu selalu terburu-buru. Aku membencinya!"

Zelo menggerutu dan mulai membuka isi kotak suratnya. Dia mendengus, lagi. Mengambil sebuah amplop polos berwarna biru langit dan memasukkan kembali sisa suratnya yang lain. Yang biru itu pasti untuknya. Dia tidak peduli dengan berlembar-lembar surat yang lainnya.

Pemuda seputih salju itu berjalan perlahan kembali ke dalam rumah. Jemari lentiknya membuka amplop biru itu dengan sempurna. Membaca sebait demi sebait kata yang ditulis tangan dengan tinta biru.

Wajah putihnya itu bersemu merah, dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berbaring di ranjang. Ia membacanya sekali lagi. Garis lengkung di bibir ranum itu sungguh berbicara bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Dia suka _secret admirer_-nya. Tapi lagi-lagi surat ini ditulis tanpa keterangan alamat si pengirim. _Secret admirer_-nya hanya menulis sebuah nama di akhir tulisannya. Damchu.

Nama samaran yang lucu. Zelo menyukainya. Damchu selalu mengirimi Zelo surat romantis sejak dua minggu terakhir. Tapi bagaimana bisa si pengirim tidak mencantumkan satu alamat pun di suratnya? Bahkan tidak alamat Zelo. Zelo tidak pernah melihat si pengirim meletakkan sendiri suratnya di kotak surat miliknya. Suratnya selalu hadir setelah tukang pos mengirimkan surat.

Itu sebabnya Zelo ingin menemui tukang pos yang mengantarkan surat ke rumahnya. Mungkin saja Damchu yang menitipkannya langsung pada tukang pos. Atau si tukang pos itu kenal dengan Damchu. Dia tidak tahu.

**...**

Zelo mengulang kegiatan yang sama di hari berikutnya. Berlari menuju kotak surat miliknya di pagi buta. Dia memekik senang saat tukang pos itu masih sibuk meletakan surat ke dalam kotak suratnya.

"Hey, _Ahjussi_!" teriaknya dari pekarangan rumah.

Tukang pos itu menoleh. Zelo yakin dia melihatnya. Tetapi yang ada justru lelaki itu buru-buru memakai helm bulatnya dan menghidupkan mesin motor.

"_A-ahjussi_, tunggu sebentar!"

Terlambat. Tukang pos itu sudah kembali pada kegiatan mengantar surat untuk orang lain. Zelo mendengus. Memandang punggung berbalut _sweater_ abu-abu bergaris yang perlahan tenggelam di jalanan menurun.

"Aku selalu membencimu!" cibirnya.

"Lihat saja nanti! Siapa yang paling cepat sampai di sini besok pagi."

**...**

Zelo bersidekap dada di depan pagar kayu rumahnya. Sesekali melirik jam analog di lengan kirinya. Dia bersenandung kecil untuk membunuh waktu. Seharusnya tukang pos itu sudah datang beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi dia belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Zelo menoleh ke jalanan yang biasa tukang posnya lewati ketika mengantar surat. Di sana kosong. Hanya lampu jalan kekuningan yang masih menyala di sudut gang. Zelo lagi-lagi mendengus. Tukang pos itu sepertinya ingin main-main dengannya.

Pemuda manis itu menendang kerikil dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Dia sudah tidak sabar. Mungkin tidak ada surat untuk keluarganya hari ini. Jadi Zelo memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan bersiap ke sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia kesal ketika pulang dari sekolah dan mendapati kotak suratnya memiliki penghuni baru. Kapan surat-surat itu datang? Zelo buru-buru mengambil surat biru miliknya dan berjalan ke dalam rumah. Tentu saja dengan kesal.

"Siapa sebenarnya si pecundang Damchu ini? Kenapa dia tidak bilang langsung saja padaku? Kenapa dia menyembunyikan identitasnya? Menyebalkan!"

Wajahnya memerah karena marah dan bersemu dalam satu waktu. Damchu benar-benar orang yang romantis. Dengan beberapa bait puisi saja, Zelo sudah berguling-guling di atas ranjang saking senangnya.

"Dia ini bodoh atau apa sih? Mau sampai kapan bersembunyi, uh?"

**...**

Ini masih pukul enam. Zelo dengan rambut kusut khas orang bangun tidur berjalan malas menuju dapur, mengambil sebotol susu dari lemari pendingin dan meminumnya langsung. Jika saja _Hyung-_nya melihat, dia pasti sudah dimarahi habis-habisan. Tetapi ini masih pagi. Dan semalam _Hyung-_nya pulang sangat larut. Jadi, mana mungkin sudah bangun.

Dia duduk di salah satu kursi makan dan meletakkan botol susunya di meja. Lima belas menit lagi adalah waktunya si tukang pos mengantarkan surat ke kediaman keluarga Choi. Dia harus memikirkan cara agar si tukang pos itu mau menemuinya.

Tak lama seorang pemuda berkulit putih halus menyembulkan rambut hitamnya di pintu dapur. Menatap Zelo yang diam di kursinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dan Zelo menoleh.

"Himchan _Hyung_? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya balik? Kau bangun pagi sekali, Zelo-_ya_."

Zelo mengusap kelopak matanya yang memang masih agak kaku, lalu menatap Himchan dengan cengiran menggemaskan.

"Err, aku kan memang selalu bangun pagi, _Hyung_ tidak tahu?"

Himchan menarik satu kursi di dekat Zelo dan duduk di sana.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang membuatmu selalu telat untuk turun sarapan, uh?"

Zelo tidak menjawab dan Himchan tertawa geli, "Mandi tentu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kebiasaan mandimu itu ya? Haha."

"Hentikan, _Hyung_!" wajahnya memerah karena kesal dan malu. _Hyung_-nya itu memang senang sekali menggoda kebiasaan buruknya. Zelo bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu di dalam kamar mandi, asal tahu saja.

"HEY! Kau minum dengan botol? Aissh.."

Zelo menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa pelan, menatap Himchan yang menggerutu kesal di kursinya.

"_Hyung_, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi sebelum Profesor datang! Aku akan menyiram bunga di luar."

Setelahnya, Zelo melangkah ke pekarangan rumah mereka yang ditumbuhi Krisan putih dan Lily. Semua kesukaan _Hyung_-nya. Pemuda itu menarik selang panjang dari samping rumahnya dan mulai menyirami bunga-bunga yang dominan berwarna putih itu. Sesekali ia melirik jalan di depan rumahnya, berharap kalau-kalau si pengirim surat datang mengantarkan suratnya.

Dia berjongkok di depan barisan Krisan dan menyiraminya asal. Memangku dagunya di atas lutut. Sesekali menyemprotkan air ke arah serangga atau semacamnya yang bergerak di tanah.

Suara debuman mesin mengalihkan pandangannya. Itu bukan mesin sepeda motor, tetapi mesin mobil Profesor yang baru saja berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. Zelo perlahan berdiri, lupa pada kegiatan menyiramnya. Seseorang berkemeja putih keluar dari dalam mobil sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arah Zelo. Pemuda dengan garis rahang tegas itu datang mendekati Zelo yang membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Himchan Hyung sedang mandi. Profesor tunggu saja di dalam." Sebelum ditanya pun, Zelo sudah tahu maksud kedatangannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat dan mengacak rambut halus Zelo dengan gemas, sebelum melangkah memasuki kediamannya.

"Oh, Zelo-_ya_. Tadi kulihat ada pria muda yang memandangmu lama di dekat sana. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Benarkah? Apa dia masih di sana?" mata jernihnya berbinar, dia berkata tak kalah bersemangat. Mungkin itu Damchu. Ya. sudah pasti Damchu.

Profesor hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak tahu dan Zelo langsung berlari keluar pekarangan rumahnya, meninggalkan selang yang masih mengalirkan air teronggok di tanah. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut yang dapat tertangkap matanya. Tidak ada. Objek ekspektasinya tidak ada. Hanya seorang gadis kecil yang bermain skuter mini dan kakek tua berumur tujuh puluhan yang sedang jalan-jalan pagi. Dia mendesah kecewa. Padahal dia hampir mendapatkannya. Si Damchu itu benar-benar!

**...**

Himchan menyuruhnya membuang sampah yang menumpuk di dapur ketika Zelo baru saja turun dari kamarnya. Zelo sudah selesai membersihkan diri, namun belum berseragam. Dengan malas, menarik kantong sampah di pojok dapur dan hendak membawanya keluar.

"Kau selalu turun lebih awal beberapa hari ini. Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Zelo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban saat Himchan meletakkan roti panggang mereka di atas meja makan. Tubuhnya sudah keluar dari pintu dapur, dan Himchan kembali berceloteh.

"Lalu...kertas-kertas itu, bukankah sangat mengganggu, Zelo-_ya_?"

Pipinya memerah. Zelo menghentikan pergerakannya memutar kenop pintu, "_HYUNGGG_! Jangan masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin!"

Rengekan Zelo di luar sana sukses membuat Himchan tertawa lebar. Adiknya sudah tumbuh besar ternyata. Dan dia lupa jika memiliki _Hyung _yang sangat peka seperti Himchan.

Ketika pintu terbuka sempurna, tukang antar susu di rumahnya baru saja meletakkan botol-botol susu yang kosong ke keranjang. Ia menatap Zelo dan tersenyum ramah. Zelo membalas sekedarnya. Dengan kesusahan menarik sekantong penuh sampah ke bak sampah yang berada di luar pagar rumahnya.

"_Agassi_, butuh bantuan?" tukang antar susu itu berjalan di samping Zelo dengan keranjang susu di tangan kanannya.

"_Ahjussi_, aku ini pria!" rengeknya.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Pemuda berumur tiga puluhan itu lalu pamit setelah menaiki sepeda tuanya. Beberapa kayuhan dan dia berbalik.

"_Agassi_, tukang pos baru yang mengantar suratmu bukankah masih sangat muda?"

"Tukang pos baru?" Zelo mengangkat alisnya, bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku yakin, dia masih di bawah Himchan."

Zelo tertegun beberapa saat. Setelah kedua kalinya tukang susu itu pamit, mata Zelo melebar. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari perkataan tukang antar susu langganannya.

Belum selesai dari keterkejutannya, sebuah suara mesin motor tua mengganggunya. Zelo belum beranjak dari tempatnya membuang kantong sampah dan dia menoleh. Saat mata coklat Zelo dan iris gelap terlapis kacamata minus itu bertemu, keduanya terkejut.

"_Ahjussi_!"

Teriakan Zelo berhasil membuat stang sepeda motor pemuda itu bergetar oleng. Tetapi berhasil diatasi setelah beberapa kali harus memijakkan kakinya di tanah. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat terkejut dan hilang fokus.

"_Ahjussi_, berhenti di sana!"

Zelo mengejarnya. Tukang posnya itu tidak berhenti bahkan untuk meletakkan surat di kotak surat Zelo. Dia terus menarik gas sepeda motornya tanpa menoleh pada Zelo yang terus meneriakinya.

Pipi bulatnya menggembung lucu. Zelo mengangkat telunjuknya ke udara, menunjuk punggung pemuda yang hampir lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Aku jelas-jelas sangat membencimu!"

**...**

Jika hari ini dia tidak dapat bertemu dengan Damchu, Zelo menyerah. Dia tidak akan peduli dengan surat-surat biru yang menumpuk setiap harinya di dalam kotak surat. Dia tidak akan lagi mencoba mencegat pengantar surat dan menanyai hal tentang Damchu. Dia akan hidup bahagia seperti sedia kala tanpa perlu pusing memikirkan orang bodoh bernama Damchu yang bahkan tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

Memangnya, siapa yang menyukai siapa sebenarnya?

"Zelo-_ya_, aku akan pergi ke percetakan bersama Bbang. Pastikan semua akses masuk ke rumah terkunci rapat saat kau berangkat ke sekolah!" Himchan tergesa-gesa memakai sepatunya, memerhatikan Zelo yang menguap kecil di sampingnya.

"Aku pergi, _OK_!"

Setelah mencium pipi kiri Zelo, Himchan pergi bersama Profesor yang menunggunya di luar. Hyungnya memang mau menikah beberapa minggu lagi. Jadi dia terlihat sangat-sangat sibuk setiap harinya.

Tak lama mobil hitam yang ditumpangi keduanya sudah hilang dari pandangan Zelo. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Memandang sekeliling untuk memastikan tanda-tanda kehadiran tukang posnya. Mendengus. Zelo mengeluarkan kertas dan perekat yang sedari tadi dia genggam.

'AKU AKAN BERANGKAT SEKOLAH! JIKA TIDAK DATANG JUGA, AKU SUNGGUH MENOLAKMU.'

Setelah menempelkan kertasnya di depan kotak surat, Zelo masuk ke dalam rumah untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

**.**

Zelo tidak lagi memeriksa kotak suratnya. Tidak peduli apakah Damchu memeriksa tulisannya atau tidak. Sungguh. Dia ingin melihat seberapa seriuskah si pengirim surat ini atas perasaannya. Dia mengeratkan ranselnya dan melangkah dengan gusar menuju sekolah. Di sepanjang jalan dia hanya diam memerhatikan ujung sepatunya yang sedikit berdebu.

Belum jauh dari rumahnya, ketika sebuah klakson tua berbunyi di belakang. Zelo berbalik, menatap seorang pemuda dengan kaca mata bulat yang buru-buru menghentikan sepeda motornya. Dia turun dan melepaskan helm bulatnya yang lucu, memperlihatkan rambut coklat ikalnya yang sedari tadi menyembul keluar helm. Pemuda yang kemarin.

Pemuda itu membungkuk dan masih membuat jarak dengan Zelo. Zelo terkekeh geli memperhatikan tingkahnya. Pemuda itu mendekati Zelo dengan malu-malu. Membungkuk lagi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Zelo yakin jika dirinya lebih muda, tetapi pemuda itu terus saja membungkuk. Dasar bodoh!

"Ma-maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Tapi.."

"Kau Damchu, bukan?" Zelo memotong ucapan terbata pemuda di depannya. Matanya menyipit, memastikan. Pemuda itu dengan gugup mengangguk dan Zelo tersenyum.

"Lama sekali mengakunya. Kau membuatku kesal saja." Zelo dengan santai melipat tangannya.

"Maaf!"

"Kenapa maaf?"

"Aku tahu.."

"ASTAGA!" mata beningnya melebar. Zelo menatap tak percaya pada pemuda di depannya. Dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'o' dan mata yang mengerjap lucu.

"A-apa?"

"Dugaanku benar! Kau Damchu dan kau adalah tukang pos baruku."

Pemuda itu mengerjap dua kali sebelum terkekeh pelan dan berujar dalam hati seperti, 'Dia baru terkejut sekarang?'. Zelo masih di tempatnya, memandangi si tukang pos tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tukang pos yang menaruh surat di kotak suratmu dan aku masih dua puluh satu tahun."

Dia tersenyum lembut melihat rona di pipi Zelo yang menggemaskan.

"Panggil aku _Hyung_! Tidak _Ahjussi_, _OK_."

Zelo mengangguk kaku. Dia bahkan lebih terlihat canggung dari pada pemuda itu sebelumnya. Mengutuk otaknya yang begitu lemah untuk bisa menyadarinya begitu lama. Seharusnya dia tahu, sejak pertama kali melihat tukang pos barunya itu tergagap melihatnya.

"Aku panik sekali saat melihat tulisanmu di kotak surat." Pemuda itu memulai sebuah pembicaraan yang sedikit canggung. Disertai kekehan yang juga terdengar canggung.

"Siapa nama aslimu, _Hyung_?" Zelo menatap wajahnya. Suaranya begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Membuat sesuatu di hati pemuda itu berdesir.

"Jung Daehyun."

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh tangan Zelo. Begitu halus.

"Kau tahu namaku, bukan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Choi Zelo?"

Zelo tersenyum, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Daehyun. Mengecek jam di lengan kirinya dan matanya kembali melebar.

"Aku harus ke sekolah sekarang!" ujarnya panik.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kau harus mengantar surat, Daehyun _Hyung_!"

Daehyun menahan rahangnya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Zelo menyebut namanya. Ia sudah memimpikannya lama sekali. Zelo sedikit berlari meninggalkannya. Memperlihatkan punggung rampingnya yang belum terlalu jauh dari Daehyun.

"Bertemu denganku besok pagi! Jangan kabur, mengerti?"

Zelo berujar dari jauh. Tangannya melambai dengan lucu. Senyumnya terlihat nyata di mata Daehyun. Begitu cantik dan Daehyun tidak perlu memeriksakan minus matanya di optik. Zelo memang sangat cantik. Bahkan jika kau melihatnya dari jauh.

**...**

Zelo terkekeh. Melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memandang intens pemuda di depannya.

"Kau tidak berniat kabur 'kan, _Hyung_?"

"Kau sudah menangkapku, untuk apa aku kabur?" lebih tepatnya menangkap hatinya.

Mereka masih terpisah oleh pagar kayu rumah Zelo. Zelo melihat pemuda itu meletakkan surat birunya ke dalam kotak surat. Tapi Zelo tidak berniat mengambilnya. Dia membuka pagar dan berdiri di samping Daehyun.

"Jalan-jalan pagi di sekitar sini sangat menyenangkan. Apa kau mau menemaniku?"

Tentu saja. Daehyun mengangguk kelewat bersemangat. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan, menikmati suasana akhir pekan pada pagi hari yang segar di sekitar perumahan Zelo.

"Lalu?"

Daehyun mengangkat alisnya, menatap Zelo di sampingnya yang memasukkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku?"

Daehyun tersenyum. Darah sepertinya mengalir di sekitar pipinya. Mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat pertama kali dirinya melihat si cantik Zelo.

"Aku melihatmu saat sedang menyirami bunga."

Zelo menoleh ke samping, memerhatikan pemuda yang sepertinya hendak memulai ceritanya.

"Saat itu aku baru saja membeli sekaleng kopi di depan komplek. Aku baru pulang dari menginap di rumah temanku."

Sorot matanya menerawang jauh ke dalam pikirannya. Dia mengukir senyum di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Aku bahkan lupa jika yang kuminum itu adalah kopi pahit. Terasa begitu manis di lidahku."

Dia ingat. Ketika angin segar menyingkap helai kecoklatan Zelo, yang di matanya terlihat seperti gerakan yang diperlambat. Bahkan kulitnya terlihat tidak berbeda dengan Lily dan Krisan yang ia sirami.

"Kau lebih cantik dari bunga yang kau sirami pagi itu."

Pengakuan Daehyun yang terakhir sukses membuat rona merah di wajah putih Zelo semakin jelas. Zelo menggigit bibirnya yang kering. Menahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebih lebar dari ini.

"Itulah pertama kalinya aku melihatmu. Dan jatuh cinta."

Daehyun berhenti melangkah. Dengan Zelo yang juga mengikuti. Zelo berada di depannya beberapa langkah dan menatapnya dengan pipi yang merona.

"Kau pasti sudah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, bukan?" Daehyun berjalan mendekat, dengan degup jantung yang menggila.

Tidak. Ini lebih gila, ketika buka langkahnya yang mencapai Zelo lebih dulu. Tetapi bibir Zelo yang baru saja mendarat di pipinya.

Dia tertegun. Bibir yang hangat dan lembut itu perlahan terlepas. Dan Daehyun menjerit tidak rela di dalam hatinya. Dia kembali pada kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Zelo tengah menatapnya, ekspresi yang jelas sangat terkejut dengan kelakuannya sendiri. Daehyun butuh penjelasan. Maksud dari tindakan pemuda manis di depannya. Namun dia tidak bersuara sejenak, sampai Daehyun menggenggam tangannya.

"Sekarang bagianmu!" ujarnya, mengajak Zelo kembali berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Aku suka semua puisimu. Aku ingat puisi keempatmu yang bercerita tentang setangkai bunga Lily. Indah sekali."

Bibirnya. Daehyun memerhatikan bagaimana bibir itu mengeluarkan kata demi kata. Begitu menyukai saat suara lucunya memenuhi rongga telinganya.

"Kau tahu semua yang kutulis itu adalah ringkasan bagaimana kau di mataku."

Zelo terkekeh ringan dan mencuri pandang pada pemuda tampan di sampingnya. Kemudian kembali bercerita, tentang bagaimana kesalnya ia pada Daehyun saat pemuda itu enggan untuk menemuinya.

"Pada saat suratku tiba di pagi yang hujan, Aku memutuskan untuk...juga menyukaimu."

Daehyun merasakan Zelo meremas tangannya lebih kuat. Dan dia memilih untuk mengelus kulit lembut Zelo dengan ibu jarinya. Mencoba bersikap tenang padahal hatinya bergejolak. Zelo baru saja bilang kalau dia juga menyukainya.

Zelo memintanya untuk duduk sejenak di bangku taman. Memandang hiruk-pikuk orang-orang yang menghabiskan waktu paginya bersama orang terkasih. Zelo tertawa ringan ketika melihat dua anak laki-laki yang saling berebut ayunan. Daehyun hanya memandangnya dari samping. Ikut tersenyum ketika pemuda di sampingnya tersenyum.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seorang pengantar surat?" Zelo membuyarkan imajinasinya.

"Aku..aku sebenarnya seorang mahasiswa. Mahasiswa jurusan sastra." Jemarinya mengelus surai coklat Zelo dengan lembut. Tertawa ketika pemuda cantik itu melebarkan matanya.

"Wah, pantas saja tulisanmu bagus!"

"Aku menjadi tukang pos hanya untuk melihatmu dan mengirimimu surat. Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan berhenti bekerja." Daehyun mengelus pipi putih Zelo, "Tugasku sudah selesai."

"Tidak ada surat lagi untukku?"

"Tidak akan ada lagi tukang pos yang mengantarkanmu surat itu. Hanya Jung Daehyun."

Zelo terkekeh pelan, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Daehyun, "Tukang pos gadungan!"

Ketika jemari Zelo menggamit miliknya, Daehyun tersenyum lembut. Menyatakan dengan bangga di dalam hatinya, bahwa dia telah berhasil mencuri hati dari sang putri idamannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

tet tot! Aku lagi kangen mereka ^^ dan terbesitlah ide ff ini. Di mana Daelo shipper? haha

Semoga kalian suka :)

Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca, kamsahamnida!


End file.
